Forum:Where's the pizza?
After going through the entire PT2 of Robolution last night without so much as a whiff of pizza, I thought I'd ask people if they would like to help construct some kind of drop rate statistics for the collectibles required for the trophies/achievements in the DLC, namely: 1. Pink Panties; 2. Fish in a Bag; 3. Pizza; 4. 3D Glasses; 5. Claptrap Bobble-heads; and 6. Offshore Oil Cans. For instance, last night I did 12 runs of Hyperion Dump and noticed that you get around 33 claptrap collectibles on each run. Most of these are Gears, Wires, or Motherboards, but there will be a sprinkling of the six items listed above. Just from memory I think it was about two of the listed items in every 33 collectibles dropped, but I would like to get some idea of how frequently the listed items drop, and whether there is a difference in frequency amongst the lised items. For instance, I seemed to get more 3D Glasses, Fish in a Bag and Pink Panties than the others, and then I got more Bobble-heads and Oil Cans than Pizza (of which I got none in the 12 runs mentioned). What I suggest is that people who would like to contribute put down how many claptraps they killed, and how many of the listed items they got in doing so. I don't think it is important to list the common items (Gears, Wires etc). We could then compile the data collected into a table and calculate some average percentage drop rates. Also if anyone has ideas on how to modify this experiment, please let us know. Cheers, Zambayoshi 23:25, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Further to the above, I did some test runs today during my lunch break. I made some observations: 1. Some claptraps when shot do not drop a collectible at all; 2. Some claptraps drop two collectibles (I've seen it happen twice, both times it was a 'common' collectible and a 'rare' collectible). 3. It is not always easy to keep track of how many claptraps one shoots, as things can get a bit hectic, especially with divine wind claptraps and killing two claptraps with one shot). I think the goal here should be first of all to answer this question: When a claptrap drops a collectible, what is the average percentage chance that it will be a collectible of a certain type? A side question could be: What is the average percentage chance that when a claptrap is killed, it will drop a collectible of any type? Answering those two questions should let us predict how many claptraps one has to kill in order to unlock the trophies. I know that there will be a fair margin of error in collecting this data, so to simplify things, I propose that to answer the first question, people can just count the total collectibles they pick up, and note how many of each type there are. If people post how many of each type they collect, I will incorporate it into the table: NOTE: the Chance to drop is the chance that a listed item will drop from killing a random claptrap, or how many claptraps you would expect to kill on average to find one of the listed item. I calculated the percantages based on the assumption that a listed item cannot drop without a Gear/Wires/Motherboard also dropping. I then took the total Gears/Wires/Motherboards found and factored in the percentage chance that killing a claptrap would not yield any drop at all, giving a probable number of claptraps killed to yield the Gears/Wires/Motherboard total. I then took the total of each listed item found as a percentage of this 'claptraps killed' figure. Zambayoshi 23:22, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I will do a second table to try to answer the second question. Please bear in mind that table 2 has no direct bearing on table 1 as I started counting claptraps well after starting the collectible drop count: I should note that all the data should be collected without the aid of Scavenger, Ransack, FRI etc. Zambayoshi 04:09, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Near the end of my first PT2 run, I finally got 1 Pizza and 1 Oil Can but 0 Bobble-heads. And I didn't get them in the Dump. Gears and Wires have to be the most common. -- MeMadeIt 00:38, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Gears, Wires, and Motherboards are claptrap components for Tannis. They seem to drop from most claptraps you kill, like brains from zombies, except without the headshot requirement. Glasses, Fish, Panties, Bobbleheads, Pizza, and Oil Cans are collectibles, and drop at a lower rate. In my experience, bobbleheads and oil cans seemed to be the least common, I've picked up quite a few of each of the others, while I can only specifically recall one each of the bobbleheads and oil cans, though I've probably collected a few of each. I'd agree that Dump runs would probably be the best way to test - they'd be more consistent than any other method, since there's one place to go there and you always get the same amount of 'traps attacking you there. One would need a lot of data to really determine the ratios, though, and even then it would be flawed because people would inevitably miss some drops and foul up the data. - FatDragon Does anyone know where to find the status for how many pizza, 3d's, panties etc is that you've collected? Im on xbox 04:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know there is no way to check apart from keeping notes yourself. 07:25, October 7, 2010 (UTC) To answer the OPs question, the only place ive found a pizza so far is in the fight with the Cluck-trap. I dont know if you can get them any where else and i onlt got one from one fight but that is where i got it.Veggienater 11:47, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I seem to find an even amount of all of the items, except for bobble-heads. I've only seen one of those. Paul(tm) 12:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if it's already been mentioned (I glanced whilst scrolling and didn't see it) but the achievements for collecting these items are currently glitched and GBX is hoping to implement a fix for it in the upcoming patch. So don't freak out if you math is good but you aren't getting the trophies.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 14:10, October 7, 2010 (UTC) There are thread on X360A about the issue of glitched achievements (and presumably the same issue applies to PS3 trophies as well). Most of it seems to be related to the Tourist achievement for finding the statues; I saved that one for last and was able to get all the collectible achievements after leaving the 360 on for four or five hours. 16:34, October 7, 2010 (UTC) It is indeed across all platforms.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 16:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, luckily I found out about the glitch so I am only picking up pizza at the moment (already have enough panties and fish) and the odd bobble-head and oil can (but not so many that the trophy will ding). Staying the hell away from the 3D glasses (why are there so many of those!?). Anyway, I did a few more Hyperion Dump runs this morning and added the results into the table. I hope to get up to at least 10,000 collectibles to make the statistics semi-decent but if anyone else wants to post results, the more the better! Zambayoshi 20:45, October 7, 2010 (UTC) 6 more runs added. I also tried one run using a +3 team scavenge extra items mod and it didn't seem to do anything, but you'd obviously need to do a lot more test runs to be sure. Zambayoshi 05:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Just throwing this out there as well: The fix they are allegedly going to implement with the patch will apply retroactively as well, so if you've already collected all the items needed for a given achievement/trophies, you will automatically receive it when implemented.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Added some more runs. I observed that the listed collectibles never seem to drop without a 'common' collectible also dropping. That is, I haven't seen a pink panties, for example, drop by itself without also a gears/motherboard/wires also dropping. Can anyone confirm this? I also started counting the claptraps I killed each Hyperion Dump run. I averaged 45 per run over 5 runs (44, 46, 45, 44, 45) and I would allow a margin of error of around 1, so I think it is safe to say that in a standard Hyperion Dump run you will kill 45 claptraps. In counting the claptraps that didn't drop anything, I could only deduce that figure from deducting the number of 'common' collectibles that dropped from the total claptraps killed each time. This is assuming that a claptrap cannot drop a listed collectible without also dropping a 'common' collectible. Zambayoshi 23:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Another thing that occurred to me while I was doing the runs was that it might be possible that listed collectible drops be keyed to a certain location. It is probably just a coincidence, but on one run I saw 3 pairs of 3D Glasses drop (each with a 'common' collectible as well) within an area about three skag-lengths in diameter. Didn't some other games like Diablo 2 have this property? Zambayoshi A couple more runs added. Just had a really sweet one where one of every listed collectible dropped! I'm wondering if they'll address drop rates in the patch... Zambayoshi 21:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I've also noticed that 3d Glasses seem to be the most common "rare" drop in the Dump, anyone noticed a correlation in the factory or the catwalks in Scorched Snake Canyon? ~~FrozenLaughs I haven't tested the factory simply because it takes longer to get to than the Dump, although from the couple of times I went through it I did seem to get a few 3D Glasses. As for the catwalks, I can't say I've noticed a trend as there weren't that many claptraps to kill there (as opposed to an average of 45 per Dump run). From the data I am collecting I get the feeling that the 3D Glasses are about twice as probable to drop as any other single item. Bobble-heads and Pizza look like they have a 'super rare' status although the statistical sample is way too small to say for sure. Zambayoshi 03:45, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Yesterday I farmed MINAC with a friend for about an hour an a half. After seeing everything that dropped I would have to say that drop rates seem inconsistant. In a 15 minute span only pink panties and 3D glasses would drop. The next 15 minute span would yield 4 oil cans, but no more would drop for almost 30 minutes. ~VHM I started a new character in a second profile, hoping to get the glitched achievements. I also kept track of all the crap i picked in DLC4. Here it is so far, if it helps anyone figuring drop rates: Panties-4 Fish-11 Pizza-5 Glasses-18 Bobble-heads-4 Oil cans-3 Claptrap parts-518 Ship it.Beware the clap 02:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Updated the table with Beware the clap's data. Thanks! I have also got all the trophies now so I won't be doing further data collection for the foreseeable future. I'll be happy to update the table with other people's data though. Zambayoshi 23:45, October 18, 2010 (UTC I spent a few days topping off some weapons proficiencies by visiting Gen. Knoxx-Trap in Wayward Pass. It's a quick run there, and you don't need to waste time fighting anything until you enter his den. Once you're there, you can just hang back in the entry bay and bang away with whatever weapon you choose; he can't get at you, and his energy cannons often miss, even when he's close. While you fight him, three waves of kamikaze claptraps drop, and unless you move out of the bay, they just stay put, so you can pick them off easily. The result is 12 claptraps dead each visit, with the resulting collectibles. I decided to keep track of what I found; here's the data. I figure I killed about a thousand claptraps. I wondered if kamikazes would drop differently, but it seems pretty close, although I got fewer bobbleheads and more fish and oil. My achievements are glitched until the patch, but I’m pretty sure I’ve got everything I need for all the trophies by now (this doesn’t include the stuff I collected in the dump). Tharnhelm 19:53, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Updated the table with Tharnhelm's data. Thanks! It looks like Bobbleheads have taken a big hit in drop probability whilst Fish and Oil are a bit more common than I first suspected. Zambayoshi 00:49, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Farmed MINAC for just over 8 hours, wanted to share my results. First playthrough of the game, but I had beaten MINAC twice before, so enemies were not first tier any more. I had ransack maxed out, plus a scavenger item that added +2 scavenged items, no mods for extra rare chances. I don't think those things matter, though, since I only killed about 5 claptraps myself. Having destroyed all of the turrets, I ran out before killing MINAC to pick up all items at the end of the roadway, so he wouldn't be blocking any with his busted-up corpse. I tried to count how many regular parts I picked up, but couldn't be perfectly accurate (and I was worried because my ps3 was running slowly due to all of the clutter on-screen). Here are the rare items I got from this exercise in raising my electricity bill: 12 Pizzas (13 if you count the one I could see on the other side of the fence unreachable) 28 Clap-fish in a Bag 8 Claptrap Bobble-heads 14 Offshore Oil Cans 24 Pink Panties 29 3D Glasses This was much less annoying that constantly farming the Hyperion Dump, though percentage-wise I got more rare items per claptrap there than I did with MINAC, possibly because my character did all of the killing there. (SnowMeow 3/5/2011) I found that farming MINAC worked very well for me. Use a corrosive weapon to take out all the turrets (3 on each side, 2 on the back, and 1 in the front), then wait until the MINAC sends out Divine Wind Claptraps. For every one of these DWC's you kill while the front spawning door is still open, another will be spawned immediately to take its place, meaning there must always be two at a time. Use an atomatic weapon with high damage and a good clip size and try to take out as many as you can while the doors are still open. With the right damage : fire rate ratio, it is possible to get up to 20 claptraps in one door opening, if you aim and shoot quickly enough. You'll be doing this for a while so I recommend a good ammo regeneration class mad. I used my 69 Siren with a 23% SMG ammo regen class mod, and after about just over 3 hours I got: 4 Pink Panties 12 Offshore Oil Cans 33 3D Glases 7 Claptrap Bobbleheads 9 Pizzas And 3 Fish in a bag (this seems to be my unlucky one) I find this a much faster method than just rerunning the Hyperion Dump or Dividing Faults over and over again. Just remember to take out those turrets first. --PassiveBadge